Elysion
Overview The Elysion is leader of the nihilist cult "Salvation". Blinded in one eye by his own hand, in the image of the writer of the work “The Testament of Hopeless Regret”, he leads the evil destructive cult in Gransys, causing death wherever its hand reaches. He is a powerful magician, skilled in Dark magic - together with other members of the cult he raises skeletons from freshly dead humans, and is powerful enough to create Wights from two of his acolytes in a confrontation with the Arisen at the top of The Greatwall castle. To him the Arisen is anathema, as he worships the Dragon - fittingly he is destroyed by the self same Dragon whose destruction he welcomed at the climax of the quest Deny Salvation. Appearances *Briefly appears on a cliff overlooking the Encampment after the Salvation branded Cyclops is defeated in the quest Call of the Arisen. *Briefly appears in the Encampment leaving through the southern gate if one re-enters the tent housing the Riftstone immediately after completing Strength in Numbers. *Appears in Cassardis on the Arisen's return to that village, if the Arisen returns after Call of the Arisen and before the Hydra battle at the Encampment. *Appears at the end of the quest Seeking Salvation *Appears and meets his fate at the end of the quest Deny Salvation Quests *Seeking Salvation *Deny Salvation Quotes In Cassardis :"Ahh, the venerable Arisen returns... Are you come to lead the pawns on a quest to slay the Dragon? Those equivocal husks? Will or nil, the Arisen is always drawn to the Dragon, as puppets strung in Fate's own thread. Many have come before you, eager to stand tall atop the grand capstone of worldly truth that is the dragon."'' :"Arrogance!" :"The dragon is ever born anew into the world and with it, too, the Arisen. All Arisen seek out the dragon, but lucky are the few that attain an audience with the beast... while they yet live. Ours is a weak, fragile world and little within it is more frail than man." :"In yon encampment they gather up their knights and hired steel... They think to grow their numbers and hunt the dragon... But they shall soon learn their lot will e'er be as prey." Seeking Salvation :"Tis our curse that the soul must exist in such incompletion while we remain in this material coil. And it is in that incompletion of the soul that all human suffering, pain, and lamentation finds its inexorable source. Whence, then, is salvation? Tis not to be found in pleasure. For pleasure is but another manifestation of the soul's inchoateness. A distraction born of the flesh. Is it but pain's shadow, and no less a transient illusion. For the soul cannot find true pleasure in this world. This world which writhes and struggles against its failings, bludgeoned by its own heedless throes. In a true and proper world, all souls would forever remain in an even state, perfect and complete as they are unchanging. Where can we look to find such balance? Wherein lies the equilibrium our tortured world seeks? In the dragon! Bestower of fear to all man in equal measure. The dragon is the force by which the world will right itself, and we are duty bound to cede our souls unto it. If we seek freedom from pain unending and comfort in the constancy of the soul made complete, we must submit to its fiery arbitration. Think not of this as surrender, nor as the escape of the weak or the craven. No! I bid you, do not run from fear. Do not hate it. For it is fear which rarefies and distills the soul unto its rightful, lofty character." :;Upon welcoming the Arisen :"Come to join our flock, Arisen?" :"This! This is the answer, dear Arisen!" :"Unto all things, death and chaos!" During Deny Salvation :"Ah, the Arisen! Welcome! It would seem our fates are closely bound. The honeyed sleep of destruction will find this place... and all the world, in it's turn. Indeed, the coming night ill needs us, its faithful harbingers. *laughs* Just as you, in your hubris, cannot hope to stop the divine beast that marked you. Before its might you stand as useless and frail as this ungainly contrivance of brick and mortar! Nonetheless, the trice you might delay the dragon's coming is blasphemy just the same." :"I had brought my flock to see these walls reduced to dust, but first, they shall peel the flesh from your bones, my dear Arisen. Kehehehe....hahahahaha!" :;Upon the Greatwall's Roof :"Hahahaha... I fear I have misjudged the extent of your skill, dear Arisen. I see it was folly to worry of walls and armies while you still live! However... it seems my regret will be short lived. Don't you feel it? The very air dances around us! Hahahaha! The long night is come! The dragon's reign, at last, begins!" :"Merciful winged death! All-powerful and merciless Grigori! Behold, you unrepentant blasphemers! THIS! Is absolute truth! THIS IS SALVATIO- " Gallery Elysion.jpg Elysion1.jpg Trivia *Elysion's name may be a reference to the Greek mythological term: "Elysium, a state of the afterlife reserved for those related to the gods or those chosen by them as worthy." *Some have noted that Elysion is similar to Darth Sidious (Emperor Palpatine) from the Star Wars series, both in appearance and nature. *The blade he uses to create Wights from two of his acolytes is Crimson Teeth. Sources Category:Salvation Members Category:Males Category:Salvation Category:Summoners